He Loves Me Not
by Hazard0us
Summary: In which Stiles friendzones Derek, and the pack wants to fix it.


Inspired by this post- o-hale-yes-tumblr-com/post/30479935323/neurowolf-aboutaboyandhiswolf-in-which.

_Hey guys, I know I'm horrible because I haven't updated the other two stories and now I come out with another one. Sorry, seriously but it hit me and I couldn't not write it! And don't worry the other two stories will have new chapters soon. I'm in the middle of writing a new one for both! Please bare with me, and I started a new school so you can imagine. Well, thanks for the patience. Oh and it wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. _

* * *

It began with a simple word.

Derek had been crushing on Stiles for a while now and he's made sure to be obvious. Okay, well sort of. Derek didn't actually _know _he was being 'obvious', but according to his pack- he was. Heck, Derek wouldn't have even realized he had a thing for Stiles if it wasn't for them.

Honestly, that's sad and being the big bad alpha you should see things like this coming. If you can see and hear things that are more than fifty feet away, you should be able to know when you start developing feelings for a spunky, smart, and sarcastic teenage boy.

Derek sighed as he rested his forehead against the wall. He should know better than to fall for a younger man. He learned his lesson a long time ago and he shouldn't trust his feelings.

He shouldn't get nervous when Stiles is around. He shouldn't have butterflies in his stomach when he brushes up against him. His heart shouldn't skip a beat when Stiles smiles.

But he does.

And that, ladies and gentlemen is something dangerous.

Not just because his enemies will have something more to threaten him with, and not just because Stiles is human. No, it's because Derek can't handle these emotions. He can't deal with the _fact_ that he trust Stiles with not only his life but everything else.

Derek can't trust anyone. Trust is a dangerous thing, and so is love.

Yeah, Derek thinks he might actually _love _Stiles. Everything about him. His smile, his laugh, the face he makes when he's in deep concentration. Even when he babbles on and his scent. Derek just wants, but there is one problem.

Aside from the other three-hundred problems that make Derek's head hurt. No, the main problem and the most _important _one too.

Derek has all these feelings for Stiles, and he racks his head against the wall with the desire to be with him.

But.

Stiles _doesn't _feel the _same _way Derek does. His heart race didn't pick up when Derek was around, his funny banter didn't revolve around Derek. He hugs everyone _but _Derek, and that just hurts Derek,

Yeah, yeah Derek knows that's not crucial evidence, but there is one more thing. Okay, not a thing but a word. One word that Stiles uses to describe Derek.

* * *

Oh my gosh! You guys will _never _believe what has happened!" Lydia said as she plopped down in her seat. She took out a small mirror and began to examine her perfect makeup and reapplied lip gloss.

"What?" Scott asked lifting his head up from Allison's shoulder.

"It's about Stiles and Derek," she said slowly letting the words sink into the werewolves' brains. She looked up from her mirror. She had everyone's undivided attention now.

"What happened?" Danny asked chewing his food carefully.

"Have you guys not noticed anything this past week?" she asked letting her mouth drop in surprise. They shook their head and looked at her. She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, are you guys like blind or deaf or something?"

"Oh!" Allison piped up, realization spreading across her face. Lydia gave her a huge smile and then looked over at Erica who let out a little giggle. She winked at her and raised a thumbs up to both girls.

"Exactly, and something else happened yesterday. You wouldn't believe it!" she said with another roll of her eyes as she took in the confused faces of the boys.

"Wait. What happened before? Am I missing something?" Scott asked looking at Lydia then to Erica and back to Allison. Allison gave a little laugh and grabbed his hand.

"You're so cute when you're confused," she said ruffling the mop of black curls on his head. He blushed and gave her a big smile.

"Oh my gosh, guys stop it! Back to the point," Lydia said trying to stifle a laugh. Isaac and Erica were looking at the lovey-dovey couple with confusion and a bit of disgust on their faces. Boyd had wrinkled his nose and Jackson looked like he wanted to puke.

"Yeah, back to the point. So, what's been happening this past week?" Jackson tried again leaning in closer to the table.

"You guys seriously haven't noticed? Like honestly? It's been so obvious," Erica said biting an apple.

"For God's sake just fucking tell us already!" Isaac snarled in frustration. Erica laughed again and placed a gentle hand on his thigh. "Stop doing that! I know you do it on purpose," he said which caused Erica to laugh again but she (slowly) let go.

"Okay, okay gosh. So, this past week Derek has been wearing his heart on his sleeve literally. He does anything Stiles asks of him and is always trying to touch Stiles in some way," Lydia said. She paused as Scott gave a loud groan. He hates it when they talk about his best friend behind his back, but he hates it more when it includes Derek.

"Derek needs some serious flirting lessons, but you're right he has been. So?" Jackson said his bright blue eyes finding Lydia's. She gave a light shrug; her mind slightly wandering at the perfection of his face. He smiled at her and then turned her head as Danny cleared his throat.

"So, Stiles hasn't even noticed which crushes Derek. He's been moping since day one," Erica added. Lydia gave her a small grateful smile and nodded.

"Well, I have noticed Dereklooking more glum than usual, but since I've only been around for a while. It seems like he's always listening to Stiles. I mean, who wouldn't Stiles is a genius," he said shrugging.

The whole table agreed and took a small moment of silence as they each thought of memory in which Stiles' brain has saved their lives. That boy is really something, and even though things would have never worked between him and Lydia – she couldn't help but love him somehow. She was sure the table felt the same way, and so did Derek. Only Derek felt _more _than brotherly love towards Stiles.

"Exactly, and Stiles has been the bees knees. Seriously, he doesn't notice," Erica said. She was about to continue but Scott cut her off.

"Or Stiles doesn't feel the same way, ever think of that?" Scott said rubbing a hand down his face.

"Scott! Of course he does! Don't say that!" Allison shrieked looking at her boyfriend. He shrugged her off and placed his head in his hands.

"Ignoring McCall, what happened yesterday?" Jackson asked giving Scott his best bitch-please face.

"Well, I don't know if you've guys heard it before, but Stiles has been calling Derek, his _friend_,"Lydia began. The others looked at her in shock with their eyes widening except for Scott who just grumbled.

"What? Are you serious?" Danny asked putting his water bottle down.

"Yep, and I thought I was hearing things, but yesterday totally confirmed it! Stiles asked Derek to fix his jeep," she began.

"What? Are you serious? Even Stiles should know he was pushing it. Derek doesn't like fixing things for anybody," Isaac said his bright blue eyes shining with surprise.

"Yeah, I know and trust me, Stiles was pretty shocked when Derek said okay," Lydia said raising an eyebrow at them. "So Derek fixes his car while a pretty shocked Stiles was texting someone. When Derek finished, Stiles said, 'Thanks sour wolf! You're a great _friend_."

"No way!" Boyd said his usual unreadable mask replaced by one of amazement.

"Derek got _friendzoned _by Stiles?" Erica asked her hazel eyes widening even more as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I don't even think Stiles _knew _he friendzoned him! Derek looked like he swallowed a lemon," Lydia said glancing at Scott who was chuckling quietly.

"I can't believe Stiles is so oblivious! If it were me, I'd be writing odes to Derek's jawline," Danny exclaimed.

"He does have a nice jawline," Isaac added.

"I know, right?" Danny said giving Isaac small smile.

Jackson looked back and forth between the two guys and wrinkled his eyebrow. Scott huffed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Can we please stop talking about Derek's jawline?" he mumbled looking up at them.

"Fine," Isaac said shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Back to the point. We need to help these two idiots realize how much they like each other," Erica said examining her perfect manicure.

"It is about time we do something," Boyd added placing a hand on Erica's shoulder. She looked up and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh my God! Can't we just leave them alone?" Scott asked sounding really exasperated.

"Why Scott, don't you want your best friend to be happy?" Lydia asked innocently.

"Yeah, but he-," Scott started but Jackson cut him off.

"Really McCall? You don't think Stiles deserves someone? You have Allison and let's face it, since she came in to the picture," he looked at Allison, "no offense Allison." Allison gave a light shrug and smiled. "Anyways, since she came into the picture, you haven't been the best of best friends," he finished staring Scott down.

Scott let out a low whine and then looked up. Lydia bit her lip trying to hold back a laugh as Scott's face resembled one of a kicked puppy. Stiles wasn't kidding when he said Scott could totally pull it off.

"Fine! Just because I love Stiles no matter what you guys say and yes, he does deserve to be happy. But Derek? Really?"

"Who would be better? Derek's attractive, smart, strong, and he protects Stiles more fiercely than anyone," Lydia said putting a finger down as she gave her little list. The other werewolves nodded in agreement including Danny and Allison.

"Not to mention Derek probably understands Stiles more than any of us could," Boyd added quietly.

The table grew quiet as they took this in. Leave it to Boyd to find the most important and true reason.

"Okay," Scott began as he rubbed his hands together, "then let's make it happen."

Lydia smiled wide as they began to come up with ideas.

They stopped suddenly as the familiar scent of Stiles surrounded the air around them.

"Hey, guys," he paused looking at each of them, "did I miss something?"

They glanced at each other and then Erica stood up. She flicked Stiles on the ear and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Stiles asked raising a hand to his head.

"You _know _exactly what that's for," Erica yelled sticking her head through the door and leaving again.

"What?" Stiles looked confused.

Lydia crossed her arms as the boys shook their heads. Allison pouted and stood up grabbing his arms.

"Oh Stiles," she said bringing him into a hug.

"Uh. Okay," he hesitated before wrapping his arms around her.

Lydia stood up and joined them.

"You're lucky we love you a lot," she said as he opened his arm and wrapped her around tightly.

"I have no idea what's going, but I always knew you guys love me," he laughed burying his nose in the girls' heads.

"We're not the only ones," Boyd said quietly glancing at the boys.

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Once again sorry and thank you for waiting. _


End file.
